


You Can Hear It In The Silence

by SkywingMage



Series: I’ll Meet You After Dark [4]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blackdale, JUCIE, The Last Hours - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywingMage/pseuds/SkywingMage
Summary: Jesse questions his feelings for Lucie
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn & Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Series: I’ll Meet You After Dark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	You Can Hear It In The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> A QUICK WARNING: do not read this if you haven’t read the excerpt of the first two chapters of Chain of Iron that Cassie released last year! SMALL SPOILERS AHEAD 
> 
> But if you don’t mind spoilers or if you have read the first two chapters, then have a nice reading and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> For more angst: imagine “This Love” and/or “You Are In Love” by the queen and owner of the musical industry, Taylor Swift, playing through your reading ❤️ 
> 
> I did it while writing this one and oh boy...

_The plan was to make sure she’d arrived safely. She did. Now go home._

Jesse was about to leave when he saw a man approaching their table. A vampire, Jesse realized. He saw him greet Cordelia, Anna and Lucie. Jesse could tell that Lucie has said something to the vampire that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

He smiled at that. Lucie’s weird and a bit intruding questions were his favorites. And he enjoyed to see other people’s reactions toward such questions. By the vampire posture, he bet he wanted to flee as fast as he could.

But Lucie rose from her seat and walked to where other couples were dancing, with the vampire.

Jesse froze.

_I wish I was the one dancing with her._ Jesse thought involuntary, his eyes fixed on Lucie and the vampire. The vampire got a hand on her waist and the other held Lucie’s free hand – her left hand rested on his shoulder. _A waltz. They’re dancing a waltz._

Jesse felt a heat increase on his chest, his jaw was clenched. _It’s just a dance._ He never had experienced such feeling, but he knew what it was. Well, he knew what he had learned from books. He shook the jealousy away and focused his stare on Lucie only. She was wearing a beautiful ivory dress with blue beading that highlighted the brown color of her hair and made her eyes look like a summer sky.

As like she was feeling his gaze on her, Lucie looked at the exact place he was standing, but she didn’t see him, Jesse hid amongst the shadows. Her eyes ran around the room and Jesse couldn’t stop but wonder if she, indeed, was looking for any sign of him. Now, instead of the jealousy heat, he only felt a warm sensation on the left side of his chest, a spot the size of his fist that begged to beat again. A hot blush grew from the base of his neck and right to his cheeks.

Jesse stepped away to give Lucie space to have fun with her cousin and her future _parabatai,_ before Cordelia’s wedding on the next day.

He wasn’t in the mood to ‘travel’, so he just walked to the door of the Hell Ruelle. Jesse dared to look at the dance floor one more time. Apparently the music had stopped and a more agitated one started to play. The vampire fled back to his companions. It seemed Lucie’s questions were too much for him. _Coward._

His eyes traveled back to his writer, Lucie was already on the table with Cordelia and Anna, they were laughing of something Lucie was describing and articulating to them.

With a sad smile on his lips, Jesse left the Ruelle on foot. He did not desire to return home, especially because there would be no one awaiting for him.

That warm feeling followed him through the icy streets of London. And that particular feeling he couldn’t shake off. Another he didn’t quite understand. Not in that intensity.

Jesse was walking aimlessly when he got irritated and just traveled to the Blackfriars Bridge.

He stopped by the rail and stared at the Thames. And screamed at the open air.

He turned his head and looked at the people passing by, holding their coats close to their bodies. He wished he could feel a bit of that cold to cool down that feeling. But he knew that not even a dive into the frozen river would extinguish the fact he was falling for Lucie.

How was it possible? He couldn’t tell. He was not an ordinary ghost. Jesse was trapped between two worlds, he could feel more than the other ghosts did, but less than the living. But the question remained.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath that didn’t came. Once he opened them again, his vision was a bit blurry, because of his watery eyes.

Jesse wondered if that was part of a big joke from the Angel. If Raziel doomed his soul since the beginning: a sickly child forbidden to become what he wanted the most, what he was born to do; dying at the age of 17 after his first Mark ceremony; being stuck forever between worlds. And now, he was falling for someone he could not have. Or if that was part of a much bigger plan.

Jesse sat on the rail and faced the dark sky. That feeling wouldn’t go away and Jesse tried not to fight it, even though he wanted. But Lucie could not know about it. Neither could Grace. Blackthorns were good at keeping secrets, and that secret was his to keep. His only.

An hour passed and he decided to travel back to the Hell Ruelle, though not to the club, but to a carriage. He knew she would be there.

Lucie was sitting opposite to him. She was staring through the window, at the streets. Her hat covered her face. She hadn’t noticed his presence yet.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Lucie looked up, a smile taking form on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It was intended to be this short. 
> 
> Shout out to my dear friend, @axoloteca on Tumblr (GO CHECK HER OUT! She makes the most fun TLH and Jucie Blackdale edits and has great theories) who came up with a post wondering what Jesse would think once seeing Lucie dancing with the vampire. 
> 
> As soon as I began to write my own thoughts, I realized I was writing a short story and TCHA DA this happened. So I decided this would be a surprise fic. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @lucie-blackdale ❤️


End file.
